Connor Ra'Shard
Connor Ra'Shard (Born 2190) was an Assassin fighting in a war against a Revolutionary Party which took control of Britain in 2012 during the British Revolution,since the end of that one Revolution the world he was born to was what remains of a civil world; born in the Slave Class; a reformed class system which had been inforced in 2020, Connor was made to perform slave duties; working in mines which had been re-opened, he was not learnt to talk, write or read. In 2205 at the age of 15 he was contacted by the Assassin's which had reformed since the purge of 2031 when the Original Order forced the New British Empire to ensure the removal of any chance's of the Old Brotherhoods and Orders could not group up; the Assassin's which got into contact with Connor where known as; The United Order of the Assassin Brotherhood, there goals where tor emoved the Revolutionary Party from British Government. In 2206, Connor was trained in the Assassin ways, and sent with groups of Assassin's to take out guards keeping Slaves locked away, each attempt made though was always foiled due to the quick reactions from the Original Assassin Order. Connor is a decendent of Laura Johnson. Early Years During Connor's early years, he was trained to become an Assassin after he was discovered in the slave section of Glasgow by the Assassin's who where perfomring missions given by the Rebel Union Movement, upon discovery he was unable to talk, read or write and yet the Assassin's still saw potential within him; though failing their main mission Connor was believed to be the only victory they needed for their ranks; though his discovery cost the Union's trust within the Assassin's to faulter. After many years of training, Connor performed missions for the Assassin's; fighting against the New British Empire. As the Fourth World War was raging, Connor made himself useful in the fight against the New British Empire, aiding in Spying, Message Delievering, Assassination, Espionage and Military Aid, with the Assassin Order making its self well known for its help with the Union; the Original Assassin Order and New British Empire leaders devised a plan to alter history by going back to the 1900's to bring the Empire into existence earlier. When the plan was put into motion; Connor was sent with a strike team to prevent the Original Order from starting its plans; however he failed and as a result was sent back along with James Omega to 1984 AD; upon arriving, James escaped and easily discovered the E.R.U, while Connor was critically injured and left without any knowledge on where to search for James. British Revolution Since James Omega had discovered who he needed to use in order to set the Revolution off earlier, the British Revolution began in 1984 instead of 2012, while Connor remained unable to prevent it he continued to fight against James and his new allies even while James was able to bring in support from the Future, Connor was forced to begin getting help from the Assassin's from the time frame he had been trapped in. Category:Human Characters